Daughter of the Greek: Alysa
by I Am Number 9
Summary: What happened if you had the best life in the world, only to have someone ruin it. That what Alysa feels like. Now running with her best friend trying to have a diffrent life. A normal life like any other teen.  Suck at summary's. Stories a lot better
1. Chapter 1

**This a my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Hi! My name's Alysa.

I live on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.

Yeah, that's right. I just said the Empire State Building, and I know that the Greek Gods are real, because i'm the daughter of all the major Gods (and Goddesses).

Yes. Right again. Daughter of Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hepheastus, Hera, Hermes, Poseidon and Zeus.

I was created with all their powers. I guess i'm quite powerful.

I don't know how I was created and I don't really want to know either.

I have my own room up on Olympus which probably wouldn't classify as a room. Most people would call it a castle.

It's about a million colours, each of the gods/goddesses favourite colors, with a giant bed that floats mid air. I can fly, which is good. A door that goes to a book room, that Athena made for me, filled with books, of course! A huge pink closet filled with a lot of clothing in it. A garden, which is in my room flowing with plants. A forge which I have made many things in. A pool which is really big. A sports court which has every sport you can imagine. A bathroom with shining white appliances. The ceiling is see through, so you can see the sky. I have an archery range here which is awesome, 'cause I love archery. Also a battling arena. I guess my room's pretty cool.

I also have a "room" in the sea, and in the Underworld.

I have to split my time between the gods, so in the end means I spend a month with one God then move to the next God. This month I was with Aphrodite, so I was staying up on Olympus.

Today was shopping day! Mostly everyday with Aphrodite is shopping day though.

It was 2:00 at the Palisades Center. So far we had gone 23 clothing stores and spent about 100,000 dollars. I told her I didn't need so much stuff, but she didn't believe me and went ahead with buying it. I mostly stood off in a far off corner, well she ran around the store grabbing and buying. Oh yeah, we also went to 14 shoe stores.

We were drinking Starbucks, in the food court, Aphrodite doing her make up with everyone staring (men drooling), while I drunk fiddling with one of the charm bracelet on my wrist.

Suddenly Aphrodite kicked me in the shin. "Boy to the right. Go!." Man she's a kicker!

I looked up and saw a tall boy with shortish brown hair, a purple t on with blue jeans on with skater shoes on. I sighed hopped off my chair. Pulled my shirt down and fixed my hair. I walked towards him. As soon as I got a few feet away from him, he looked up from his phone.

"Hey!" He said smiling at me. I knew what he saw. Long straight blond hair, slight tan, tall, shining blue eyes, bright smile. That wasn't the real me. I have long black hair that goes to the middle of my back, eyes that constantly change colours, just a tinge of a tan, a normal height. But with Aphrodite as one of my mom, my look changes around boys.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?" I asked.

"Just chilling. What's your name."

"Alysa. Yours."

"Chris."

And that's how it started. An hour later we had each others number's, learnt a lot of things about each other, (no, if your wondering, he does not know who I truly am). We hugged, and I walked back towards Aphrodite.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" she asked.

"That's way to fast. He is not going to end up like all those other boys I've dated. He is gonna be the one." I said.

"Fine." she said. "But I still wish you would've kissed him."

She grabbed my hand and we transported back to Olympus.

* * *

Later that night, Aphrodite was talking about it with everyone. I bet soon every one would know, even Camp half blood.

A few minutes later, my friend, Artemisia, the one and only daughter of Artemis I.M. me.

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's actually very nice. Not like all the other boys Aphrodite set up for me."

"Really! Tell me more."

And so I did.

By the end of the night I was super tired. I could hardly fly up to my bed.

* * *

When a huge boom woke me up at 5 a.m. the next morning got me really annoyed. I grumbled while I made it out of bed. I decided to go swim. I swam a few lengths, and did a few flips of the 10 metre diving board. I then had a 30 minute shower, and put on a purple top with a black sweater over top, dark skinny jeans and black knee high boots. I poked through my charm bracelet, till I found the bow and quiver filled with arrows charm. I also have a sword charm, a knife charm, a javelin charm, a mirror charm (Aphrodite), a lipstick charm (reapplies makeup. Also Aphrodite), a clothing charm, a book charm, a pen charm, and many others. I touched the arrow and arrow charm and it turned into my arrow. It's Gold then it changes colours to Silver. It had wolfs on it and trees and suns and music notes on it. I shot for about an hour than put the bow over my shoulder and it left going back into my bracelet. I then left my room to the dinning room. Apollo was there, along Aphrodite and Zeus. They all smiled at me as I sat down. I glared at them.

"Who boomed?" I asked.

"Sorry, honey." Zeus said. "Apollo and Artemis were just having a slight fight"

"If it was so small, then why'd you boom so loud?"

"Because I was angry." Apollo answered.

"Well why were you angry?"

"Because Artemis didn't want to come to a party on Olympus, because there was going to be BOYS there. And to answer your question, EVERYONE was going to be there."

"Well I agree with Artemis."

"It's to late for that, Artemis finally agreed, which means your coming to."

"But I don't want to go." I said

"Come on honey, it will be fun. We can go shopping for dresses now!" Aphrodite exclaimed happily.

"But, we just bought about fifty yesterday!"

"Oh, well the more the merrier." she smiled. I glared.

"Alysa you are going. And that's final." Zeus declared.

"Ha Ha Ha." Apollo sticking out his tongue.

"What a great parent you are." I muttered.

"Thank You." he said.

I slumped in my chair and stared at my plate filled with pancakes.

I ate. I hoped this party didn't happen for a year.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW! No flames please. They make me sad. I'll try and update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Alysa and Artemisia and Chris.**

* * *

"Alysa!" someone called to me on the street.

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled. It was Chris.

"Hey Chris," I said walking over to him, giving him a hug. "What are you doing."

"Just doing some shopping for a few things that I need for school. Do you want to come."

"Sure. It's spring break right now, right?" I asked

"Yes." He said slowly. "Don't you have spring break right now?" he asked me curiously.

"Oh, umm.. Yeah I do." I said. Man, I hate lying. But I guess my whole life's been a lie. The truth is, I've never been to school before. The Gods were worried about my safety. And I am smart enough that I don't have to go anyway. Athena has already told me everything their is to know about anything.

I took his hand that felt warm in mine. We walked around town grabbing his supplies. After we finished we walked to central park. We sat down on a bench and he leaned towards me. I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes. It's not like I don't like being kissed, though I've been with so many boys, which means about a million kisses.

His soft warm lips touched mine, and then started making out with me. I bet Aphrodite was around here somewhere, watching me excitedly, probably with a video camera. Just then someone pushed me from the side of the bench. I slid off the bench and fell to the dirty muddy ground. I bet my dark jeans weren't green and brown at all though, even though they had been just run through dirt. Aphrodite makes sure that I don't have any stains at all on any of my clothes. One time I put one of my white shirts in grape juice, but when I put it on, it became crisp and white again.

Anyway, I got up and looked at the back of my jeans. Yep same color. Then, I looked at who had pushed me. It was Artemisia.

"Seriously, Art?" I asked

"You guys were making me sick!" she said. She glanced over at Chris. "So you're Chris. Right?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"I'm Arte-"

"She's Arter. My best friend." I rushed in. If Artemisia said her full name, Chris would become curious.

Art nodded. "Yep that's me."

"So why are you here?" I asked

"I was in the area." she said. "Just to say hi and now goodbye." She walked away, going straight into the forest.

I grabbed Chris's hand and walked away from the forest.

"So where's your house?" he asked. I froze. Another lie was about to be told.

"Oh, ummm... just a few blocks away. I'll show you." This house was the top floor of one of the grandest hotel's here. I couldn't remember the name. I only went to this house when I had boys around. We walked to the hotel. When we got there his jaw dropped open.

"You live here?"

"Oh, yeah. The whole top floor is ours."

I could hear him gasp.

I nodded at the doorman and went inside. I quickly made my way through the sea of people, most of them rich, and got to a grand elevator. I pulled him in and silently prayed to Aphrodite to give me my key to our room. I put my hand into my jean pocket and pulled out a card. I swiped it through the machine that was underneath all the buttons, and the elevator rose. I sighed in relief.

The elevator stopped and opened. Inside the room was beautiful. It had sparkly glass floor white walls, and white furniture. I slipped off my shoes and my sweater and threw them in the closet. Chris followed except putting his things nicely on the shelves. I closed the white closet and showed him the 2 kitchens, the dining room, 4 living rooms, 6 bathrooms, an arcade\game room, the library, the pool, the exercise room, 13 bedrooms, and then my bedroom. It was purple, much to Dionysus's happiness, with a huge walk in closet filled with even more clothes and my private bathroom.

I turned to him. "You wanna watch T.V.?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Let's go to the living room, that T.V's a lot better than mine." I said pointing at my flatscreen.

"Alright." He shook his head in disbelief.

We walked to the second living room and I plopped down on the couch. He sat down next to me. I turned on the T.V. and flicked through the channels. Nothing was that good on, so I turned it on to a basketball game.

"So...your rich?" Chris asked.

"I looked at him and nodded, "You could say that."

He smiled.

Suddenly the living room door barged open. I glanced up and sighed. It was Aphrodite with a camera around her neck, with Ares beside her with binoculars, hand around her waist. Well I guess those were my parents.

"Oh," Aphrodite said, pretending to look shocked. "I didn't know you guys were here." She smiled. "You must be Chris. I'm Alysa's mom, Carrie. This is my husband Chad." Ares waved. I snorted. "Carrie" shot me a warning glance.

Chris was practically drooling. Ugh gross.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked "Bird watching?"

"Oh, yes. I have some great footage. You should see it." she answered cheerfully.

"I'd rather not." I bet I would though, and then Aphrodite would critique me and tell me how to kiss differently.

"Well, I guess we'd better be going to a different room." Ares said.

"Well, actually I have to go." Chris spoke up. He stood up and nodded towards Aphrodite and Ares. "Nice meeting your Carrie and Chad." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked out of the room. It was quiet in the room for about 5 seconds, and then Ares quickly left the room, going the same way Chris had gone. Oh, boy. I bet Ares will tell Chris that if he does anything that hurts me, he will kill him.

I glared at Aphrodite. "Did you seriously HAVE to take footage of us." I said in a loud voice.

"Of course, and it was going great until Artemisia showed up. She totally ruined the video."

"Well, I'm GLAD!" yelling the last word. I stormed off to my room and slammed the door. I wasn't that mad, but Aphrodite enjoyed drama. I went to the back of my closet and opened a door that lead to my Olympus room. I walked in and closed the door.

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell.

"What?" I grumbled rolling out of my bed. I felt the rush of air, and I landed softly on the floor. I rubbed my eyes, yawning. It was Aphrodite.

"Chris is coming soon!" Aphrodite squealed. "I have to fix you up. It's his last day here before he goes back to school."

"I can dress my own self, thank you very much." I answered back annoyed.

Aphrodite ignored me. "Your hair should be longer." She snapped her fingers and my hair grew down to my hips.

"Hey, he'll notice this! I don't want it this long!" I complained.

"And..." She went into my 'closet' and came back out with a sleeveless blue dress that went down to the middle of my thigh, a thin white cardigan, and white strappy heels.

"I am not wearing that!"

She snapped her fingers again. I screamed. Man I hate when she forces me to wear stuff. "You know most mothers wouldn't want their daughters to wear this kind of thing outside."

"Well I love it!"

"And I don't!"

"Go." She commanded, pushing me into my closet.

"Hey I need to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, you know." I said.

"Here then." She handed me a glazed donut.

"This is not very healthy choice."

I put it all in my mouth and chewed.

"I'm still kinda hungry. Most mom's would want their kids to have a healthy meal."

She handed me a sprinkled donut. "Jeez, if this what you eat for breakfast every morning, how do you stay so thin?"

"Oh, just eat it." she replied.

"I shoved it in my mouth. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Done." My mouth felt clean again. Darn.

"I need to braid my hair.

"Finished." It was neatly braided, coming over my right shoulder.

"Oh, come on." I groaned. "You know I'm going to trip in these." I announced pointing at my heels.

"They're trip free."

"That's not true." I tried to trip but I couldn't. Man, this is SO annoying.

"He's here. GO!"

"Fine." I stomped to the door, and put on a smile and opened the door.

"Hey Alysa. I brought you these." He handed my a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" I pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks." I set them on the counter beside me. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We went down the elevator and out of the building.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked swinging his hand.

"Maybe to the beach."

"Sure. Let's go."

We walked along the shore of the beach happily chatting aimlessly. The water was very calm, thanks to Poseidon.

"Promise me when you go back to school, you won't look at another girl." I asked pleading. I had been cheated on before.

"I promise. Forever. I swear on the River Styx." he said.

I stared at him. "What did you say. The River Styx?"

"Yeah. It's just a greek mythology term I learnt. Did you know that in Greek Alysa means Princess?"

"Yeah, I sort of figured."

"Of course." he muttered."

"Boo." Someone poked me from behind and I screeched. I whirled around. Apollo.

"Are you kidding me." I muttered under my breath. Seriously?

"Hey Alysa. What's up?"

"The sky dummy." I replied.

"Oh, I'm Alysa's brother, Paulo. And you must be Chris."

He nodded. He looked at 'Paulo's' tanned, golden eyed, goldish brown hair, and his eyes widened.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Alysa." He said looking at me.

"You also didn't know she had a sister." A girl who looked 15 with wavy auburn hair and silver eyes walked up to us. Artemis.

I groaned. 'Are you kidding me?'

"Name's Arrie." she said. Jeez, what kind of name is that?

"Mom want's you to come home at seven thirty tonight." Apollo said.

"We have a reservation somewhere secretive." Artemis said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just telling you." Artemis said.

"Bye-bye." Apollo said waving. He strutted off, with Artemis running after him.

I looked at the time on my phone. 1:00. Great.

* * *

His lips left mine.

"I love you." he whispered staring straight into mine.

"Me too." I said. He grabbed my face and we made out again. After awhile we broke apart.

"I need to go." he said, kissing my nose.

"No stay." I said pouting. He laughed and kissed me again.

"I need to go back to school and learn."

"But I won't see you forever." I replied.

"We will meet again. I'll phone you.

"When you get to the school?"

"Yes." He nodded. "When I get there, the first thing i'll do it call you."

He made out with me once more.

"Ahh. Well Alysa I have to go. I need to get ready for tomorrow. See ya. Have a great term." He hugged me tightly. He kissed me on the lips once more, and walked away without looking back.

"Oh, bye then." I whispered, the water splashing on me.

* * *

MAY:

I went to live in the Underworld for a month, which wasn't that fun, cause there's nobody to talk to except for dead people. But then again it's cool, cause there's famous people down there.

* * *

JUNE:

Having fun with the hunters, and Artemisia. Which Chris could come back. He'll be back next month.

* * *

JULY:

Chris is finally back. I'll see him in two days. I'm so excited. Back on Olympus, with Hephaestus.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My Gods!

I was walking along the beach shore thinking. I was so excited to see Chris tomorrow. We were going to meet right here in less then 24 hours. I haven't seen him for over two months. In front of me were two people making out. They had been making out for ages. I could see them from across the beach. The male had his shirt off. I walked closer to see who they were. That's when I thought,

Oh My Gods!

It was Chris kissing... Vanessa.

Vanessa is pure mortal and stunning. She's 5'10, slim, tan, blond hair, blue eyes. We had been friends since we were five. Then we became enemies when we were eleven and she had stolen my best boyfriend ever.

"You said FOREVER!" I screamed out loud. "You PROMISED me."

Chris froze. He turned around slowly. "Alysa, what a nice surprise. It's not what you think. I didn't mea-."

"How could you!" I screamed, tears running down my face. The waves crashed in the water.

"Oh did I steal you boyfriend, Alysie? Again. Why don't you just blast me away. Oh right, you wouldn't know how. You aren't even a fiteen. You better go off to your mom and dad." Vanessa said smirking, "Hang on, I mean your momS and dadS. My bad." She said fakely.

"What are you talking about? You know each other?" Chris asked confused.

"Yes we do. Meet miss perfect, daughter of the gods. And meet the normal one, me."

"SHUTUP Vanessa." I felt water swirling around me.

"Oh, you haven't told him. Tisk, Tisk, you should do better than that. Alysa here, you know the greek gods?" Chris nodded. "Yeah, she's the daughter of the main ones. She was created. And yes, their real, believe me, I don't lie, unlike some people." She laughed.

"GO AWAY." I screeched, the water around me flew at Vanessa.

"Whatever baby. Truth's out and you just made it even more believable. I better go. Bye." she said cheerfully as she walked away, but soaking wet.

Chris stared at me wide eyed, open mouth.

"Bye Chris." I said walking away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Alysa please don't go. It was a mistake. She made me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. She's persuasive. Don't break up with me." he pleaded.

"You broke my heart. I could never forgive you. Just... Never mind." I tried walking away again But he pulled me back and starting kissing me.

I broke away. "No Chris. No. You are not going to break my heart again. Once again I tried walking away. He pulled me back, and once again made out with me. I moaned slightly. _No I can't do this_. I thought. J_ust get back together. give another chance. _"Fine you have one more chance. See you tomorrow." I walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I started running. After about a mile. I stopped. I was still on the beach. I sat down and broke into tears. Why had I given him another shot? Why couldn't I leave? Why did I have to hold on? After awhile I got up and grabbed a mirror from my bag. Man, I probably looked like a faker out there. There was no tears anywhere, it looked like I had just put on fresh makeup. My face wasn't red and blotchy. I looked like I just celebrated something special. I sighed and got up. I started walking home. When I was fifteen I would be able to flash in and out. But now I had to walk. I arrived in front of the empire state building 45 minutes later. It was dark out. I rose up in the elevator up to Olympus. I walked off to my room, changed and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I flew out of my bed and changed into skinny jeans, ballet flats, a purple t-shirt. I walked out into the dining room. No one was there. I quickly ate and walked out, down the elevator, out the door, and to the beach. Chris was waiting for me. "Hey." I whispered.

"Ummm... I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

He pulled out a silver ring from his pocket. "It's a promising ring. I'll be there for you forever."

I took it. "Forever." I agreed hugging him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter. R and R PLEASE!

* * *

Now that Chris knows my secret, everything's been easier. We've been up to Olympus a few times. (You can get through mortal, if you go through the passage in my fake bedroom). We've done normal things, and I don't have to lie anymore.

June passed mostly uneventful. July okay. August terrible.

Chris was slowly sliding away from me. I didn't know why, but little did I know that I was going to find out.

A wednesday afternoon brought me to the beach again. I didn't know why but I just did. There was a huge crowd of people cheering about something happening in the middle of the circle. I pushed through the crowd and once again saw Chris making out with another girl. At that moment anger and hurt rushed through me. The clear blue sky started thundering and flashing. The waves crashed in the water. People screamed and ran away. The lovers were still making out on the sand.

"Excuse me. But I believe that's my boyfriend." I announced rudely.

They finally looked up. Chris turned beet red. I glared at him.

"What are you talking about. He's mine. I've been dating him since may." The girl asked confused.

"Name's Alysa. And I've dated him since april." I replied.

"Lillian. We should hangout sometime." She glared at Chris. "You told me you were single."

"Well, I umm... forgot to tell you."

"What a stupid answer. You know what. We're over. See ya." She tossed her red elbow length hair behind her shoulder, and walked away.

"Aly. Please understand."

"Are you Insert bad word here kidding me. You lied to me. You double cheated on me. Vanessa, Lillian, you probably even dated another girl named Shona for all I know."

"True." A small girl with chin length blond hair piped up from behind me. I turned around and started at her. "And my sister Shanie. Just so you know, we're over Chris!" She walked away too.

"See you quadrupled or whatever cheated on me. We ARE over!" I pivoted away. Chris grabbed my wrist and spun me around and kissed me. _No I can't do this! _I wrenched away. NO! Chris! OVER!" He kept holding on to my wrist.

"If we have to end, then I want to be the one breaking up with you." He snarled. Before I could blink he punched me in the face. I flew back into the sand, far away from the water. He walked towards me, grabbed my hand, took the 'forever' ring and then stomped on my stomach hard. He glared at me stomped on my face and walked away.

I couldn't think. I felt weak. Weaker than I had ever felt in my life. I willed the water to come to me. It wouldn't come. All of a sudden a rock hit my head and I blacked out.

* * *

"I knew that boy was bad."

"You picked him, Aphro."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. She's awake."

All of a sudden I felt suffocated from a hug that smelled greatly of perfume. Aphrodite.

"Get off me." I moaned.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. You scared me half to death when you were knocked out. I'm so glad Apollo was here. I'm so sorry about that boy. I'm so glad that you're good. I'm so sorry. But I'm reall-"

"SHUT UP. Seriously shut up, afro-head." Apollo yelled.

"I was just worrie-."

I zoned out of their silly argument. I was fine. I glanced around the room. I was in my own room, lying on my floor.

I slowly started crawling out of the room. Then I ran/crawled straight into Artemis.

I looked up and smiled nervously. "Heey. Sup?"

"You're awake? Are you sneaking out of your own room. You know you still have bruises and cuts. Go back in there." She pointed to my room.

"No," I whined. "Paulo and Afro-head are fighting in there again."

"Okay. I understand. So know your going to swear of boys forever? Right?" she asked.

I smiled. "No mom, I'm not. I'll find somebody that's right for me."

"But they're so annoying, and weird, and smelly, an-."

"I know mom, but I'm still looking."

"Okay." She said. Then she smiled evily. "Apollo, Alysa's running away from you." she yelled.

"Thanks mom." I said getting up and running.

"Anytime."

"Hey get back here." Apollo yelled, running after me.

"No chance." I said giggling. I ran into the dinning room, filled with every main God and Goddess (mom's and dad's). They stared at me. I waved and kept on running through the 5 acre dinning room.

"Hey get that girl." Apollo said still running. I felt water hit my back, and I did 3 flips and slid on the marble floor, and jumped up and kept running, wind started pushing back, and I moved sideways and then the wind stopped. Grass started growing around my ankles, and I bent down and ripped the grass out of the floor. A hellhound got in my way, and I touched my sword charm, and hit the hound. It turned into dust. Then a skateboard got in my way. I jumped on it and started riding. Then thorny vines wrapped around my legs, and ripped me to the ground. I tried to pull them of, but I got a few thorns into my fingers, and I yelped. I got pulled sraight into Apollo. I stuck out my tongue, and he grabbed me, and pulled my up and carried me towards my room. I heard Dionysus say

"I believe I win."

But then there was no more extra vine left, so I flew out of Apollo's arm's and onto the super long table. I had picked up so much speed, that I crashed through all the plates, going all the way down the table to the end, where Dionysus sat.

"I guess you didn't win." I looked around the table. I had cleared the whole table off. Oops.

* * *

"This is sooooo boring!" I moaned. We we're shopping at the mall again finding the "perfect' dress. And I was super bored.

"We're almost done honey. You know you could help."

"I'd rather not."

She sighed. "Whatever, you just go to the boring library or something. I have to go to an Olympus meeting anyway."

"Fine."

Aphrodite looked around, snapped her fingers and disappeared. Wow. Now what should I do? I decided to go to the park. A 10 minute walk later I had arrived. My phone vibrated in my jean pocket. I took it out and glanced at the caller ID. It was Artemisia.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alysa, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if whichever godly parent you were with at this moment, had to go to Olympus for a meeting?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well I think they're going to be talking about Chris."

"Where are you?"

"Beside you."

I glanced up and saw Artemisia. I hung up my phone and hugged her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I told you they're having an Olympus meeting."

"Yes and they are talking about Chris. But you can't get into they're meetings. They use magic to seal everything. Trust me I've tried." I announced.

"Well we can try anyway. Come on let's go."

So we walked towards the empire state building. And the door was locked.

"See we can't even go up to my room. Thanks a lot guys." I said staring at the sky. "Well let's go to the hotel house kay?"

So we walked to the hotel and got up to my large but smaller room. Super. And we actually got to my room in Olympus, and we tried to get put of the room and it was locked. And the way we had come, my door was locked. Wonderful.

"Well, umm.. this is fine. At least we're inside. Let's go to the archery range." Artemisia said in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Fine." After 5 whole hours, my door had finally unlocked.

* * *

A week passed uneventfully and today was the day before the grand partay.

Artemisia and I were walking around aimlessly on the street. We we're bored and decided to read the newspaper.

"Hey look, somebody was struck with lightning. Daddy must have been really mad at someone. Who is it. Page 12."

Artemisia flipped to page 12 and gasped. "Of course. The meeting."

"Who is it?" I looked over her shoulder and moaned. "No way. I can't believe it. Chris. Hang on I can. I cannot live with these people anymore. Man I can make my own decisions. You know what? I'd rather be living on my own."

Artemisia stared at me. "That's a good idea."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes tomorrow night at the party. We can slip away. No one will notice, well until later, by that time we'll have booked it. We can have fake ID's. I'll make them. I'll also find a school for us to go too."

"Fine. Tomorrow. I'll pack my stuff and your stuff tonight and hide it.

"Good!"

* * *

**Well that's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless white dress that was tight around my chest and stomach and flowed out at the hips. I was wearing glass high heels that were hard to walk in. Silky white gloves that went past my elbows. My hair was in a complicated style that I didn't understand. A layer of makeup, and finally a silver crown laying on top of my head.

I looked actually beautiful. I'll admit it. When I walked into the room the whole went silent, and everyone stared at me. Some bowed at me and I glared at them. Seriously, I don't look that good. Someone turned the music back on and everyone started dancing. Good. Someone taped me on the shoulder. I turned around and smiled. It was my Artemisia, my partner in crime. She was wearing a shimmering silver dress, with silver heels, and brown hair tied back in a braid, with silver ribbon going through it.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked in a whisper. I found us a school in British Colombia, Canada. It's a boarding school. And I have every thing set. Did you pack all our stuff?" Artemisia and I were the same size, so we decided I just pack my own clothes, for us to share.

"Yeah, they're in my room. We'll get them later, let's dance for a bit."

* * *

"Hey we're are you girls going?" Zeus asked curiously. Did he have to see us.

"Just going for a walk daddy, and taking a break. It's crowded and noisy in here. We just need a quiet spot." I said innocently. He nodded. Yes!

We quickly walked away. When we got in my room, I went to the back of my closet where the drawers were, pulled the middle one out and pulled out a box the same size as an eraser. It amazingly had 50 suitcases in it, but I used my powers and shrunk it. I closed the drawer and went back to my room.

"Got it?" I nodded holding my hand up. "Kay. I have a destination to go to first though. The nearest trash can. We need to cut and die our hair."

We walked to the back of my closet again, and into my fake room, and out that door, down the elevator, and into an empty alleyway. Artemisia pulled out scissors and started cutting my hair. It went to the middle of my back again. I hadn't had my hair this short for 6 months. It was actually down to my knees, before she cut it. She gave me the scissors, and I quickly cut her middle of her back hair, to shoulder length. Both our heads felt a lot lighter. Then she pulled out dye. I shook my head and concentrated on the word and and image 'blond'. After a minute her hair turned a pretty shade of blonde. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on the colour red. It turned red straight away. It was a nice shade and it was straight, smooth and silky. I loved it. Then I concentrated on eye colour. I gave Artemisia blue eyes, and myself bright green eyes. I felt strong, and powerful.

Then we quickly changed into something more comfortable.

"Okay, I'm going to Apparate us to quite a few places, so they won't be able to figure out where we are at first. And if you eat this vitamin once every day, they won't be able to sniff you out, or IM you."

"How did you figure this all out?" I asked.

"Magic." she whispered.

She grabbed my hand and we started Apparating. I couldn't Apparate by myself yet, because you have to be 15 to get most of the Godly powers, and 16 to be a full Goddess.

Finally we stopped.

"Where are we?

"In washington. If we take the bus, it'll take us to the Vancouver airport, and They're will be another bus to take us to the school. Now eat the vitamin." she gave me a gummy bear and I chewed and swallowed. It was grape.

"You know we should have at least we should have one suitcase each, so we don't look as if we were running away." I said. She nodded. I got two medium siutcases out or the eraser, and made then bigger. We wheeled then around to the bus station. The bus ride was about 90 minutes long, as we pulled in to the airport parking lot. On one of the buses had a sign Violet Academy.

"Violet?" I asked.

"It actually a good school. That's just her name and her favorite color."

"Well, atleast the school colors arn't going to be yellow." I said positively climbing on the bus.

"Names?" The man driving the bus asked.

Melissa Wood and Alicia Evans, Sir.

He looked at the list and higlighted our names. "Thank you, you may take a seat. We took a seat in the middle of the bus.

"Do you like Harry Potter of something? Wood and Evans?

"Well you actually kinda look like Lily Evans."

"Thanks." I said.

A girl leaned towards us.

"Hi, my name's Katia! What's yours?"

"My name's Melissa." said Artemisia. "And this is Alicia."

"Nice names. Are you excited for school. I am. have you read about this school? I did. It sounds like lots of fun. I'm going to try out for cheerleading and volleyball and everything. This school's expensive though, but it's really big for the price. The places that you live in are supposed to be very big too. My dad's an author, as well as my mom. Am I talking too much? I don't think so. Anyway I need to go mingle, hah I love that word, mingle, mingle, mingle. Yes but anyways I need to go MINGLE with some other people. See ya!"

Melissa and I looked at each other. "If anyone else is like that, I'm going back." I said. Melissa nodded.

The bus lurched forwards and we were on our way.

* * *

**Plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't upadated for awhile. I actually have been EXTREMELY busy**

**Please review**

* * *

A long time later we finally arrived at the school, that was HUGE. For all I know it was bigger than Hogwarts.

A lady stepped foward. She was in her early 30's. She had brown hair tied back in a bun, with a purple suit on. Behind her were 6 large brown doors.

"Hello, students. Welcome the new grade 10, and Hello to our 11's and 12's. For those who don't know me, I am Miss Violet Brown. For grade 12 girls, may you please go to the nuber 3W door, and go inside. Your wing is in there." A bunch of giggling girls went through the door.

"Grade 12 boys, go into 3M door." They stampeded to the door.

Grade 11, I think you know where to go. Doors 2W for FEMALES and 2M for MALES.

They dissapeared. Now you grade 10's. You boys will go into that door 1M and Girls into 1W. We walked silently into the doors. The doors opened and we walked in out seperate doors.

"Hello Ladies. This is the first step to going to this school. When you are done in one room, please go through the door behind me. There are some student already here, and some are still coming. Please form a line." A women said. Artemisia and I got seperated through the crowd. Oh well, I would find her later. I was at the back of the line, but it went really quick. When I got to the front of the line, they asked,

"Name."

"Alicia Evans." I said.

She looked through a paper, and crossed of my name. She looked up and smiled. "Okay, sweetie, you can go."

I walked through the next room. The line was shorter. Women were measuring girls. When I got up to the front she quickly measured. "Ask for smalls, dear." I thanked her and went on.

There was no line up.

"Size?"

"Small."

The guy pointed at a room with the letter S on it. I walked in and gasped. Inside the room was filled with large suitcases.

"Pick one." he said. I chose a white suitcase with purple swirls, swirling all over it. He grabbed it and put in down and gave me the black handle. I grabbed it and wheeled out of the room. It was actually heavy. I went to the next room.

This line was longer here. Twenty minutes passed and I finally got to the front of the line. I waited there for a few minutes and a lady came up to the desk.

"Hello. My name's Susie. I will be helping you pick your courses. Please sit down. We talked it over and I got my courses.

Block A: English

Block B: Greek

Block C: Math

Block D: Science

Block E: Gym

Block F: Swimming

Block G: Cooking

Block H: Horse Care

Block I: Animal Care

Block J: Music

Monday, Wednesday and every other Friday

8:30- 9:25: A

9:30- 10:25: B

10:30- 11:25: C

Lunch

12:30- 1:25: D

1:30- 2:25: E

After school

2:30-5:00 : G

Tuesdays, Thursday and every other Friday

8:30- 9:25: F

9:30- 10:25: G

10:30- 11:25: H

Lunch

12:30- 1:25: I

1:30- 2:25: J

After school

2:30-5:00 : J

* * *

After a few more steps, I had my suitcase and a few other papers, and my key, and was going to my house 113. It was in the 11th cul-de-sacs, and the third house in. It was a huge mansion. On the door had six names on it.

Alicia

Analeigh

Cassie

Givi

Hannah

Melissa

The door was open and I walked in.

"Alicia. OMG." yelled Melissa.

"What, we're living in the same house? No way!" I said sarcastically.

"Come see our rooms." She pulled me up the stairs. My room was on the far right. It had my name written on it in purple. I opened it and it smelled of Lavender. The room was Lavender, of course. It was also white and brown. It had a queen bed, a flatscreen T.V, a large desk, a Lavender chair, a huge bookshelf, a nightstand, dressers and a few other things. There was also an extremely large walk in closet. Another door led to a large bathroom, with cupboards, a sink, a toilet, a large bath and shower, a thrash can, all shiny, new, and white. There was also one more door on the left. I opened it and was led into Melissa's room, which was the exact same as mine, except it was Violet, instead of Lavender.

Analeigh's room was beside Melisa's room and was a lilac colour. No one else was here yet except Melissa and I. Hannah was beside Analeigh's room and was Purple. Cassie was beside Hannah's room and was a plum color. And lastly Givi's room was on the far left and was grape.

Suddenly the front door opened. We quickly ran down the stairs.

She had frizzy and crazy curly brown hair, and mysterious green eyes. She was extremely pale (as pale as me) and was an average height. She wore plain jeans, and a blue and black sweater. She was a bit chubby. She looked at us, and smiled nervously.

"Hi, my name's Alicia. What's your name?"

"Analeigh." she quietly said.

"I'm Melissa. Where are you from?"

"Here, Canada."

"Cool, We are from the states." I said.

"Cool."

"The room's are upstairs." I said helpfully. "Do you need help?"

"Sure." she whispered. I carried up her suitcase, and Melissa carried up another one of hers, and she carried up her purple suitcase.

She looked like she needed privacy, so we left and explored the rest of the house. There was a:

Kitchen, Living room, Study, Library, a few bathrooms, a front hall area, a pool, a weight room, a games room, and quite a few other rooms. Then the door opened again. A girl with wavy dirty blond hair in high pigtails came in the door. She had brown eyes, and was tall. She wasn't pale, but she wasn't to tanned. And she looked like she had a personal trainer. She wore jean capris and a tank top, with flip flops.

"Hello, My name is Hannah. What's yours." she announced

"Melissa, and this is Alicia." Melissa replied for both of us.

"Nice names. Hey would you mind helping me carry my stuff to my room. I have no idea how I brang this stuff here, anyways. She had five suitcases plus the purple one. It took us two trips up the stairs. Then Hannah knocked on Analeigh's door.

Analeigh opened her door cautiously. She stared at Hannah.

"Hi! My name's Hannah. I hear your name's Analeigh. Just wanted to say Hi."

"Hi." she mumbled.

"Well I guess we'll talk more at dinner. Bye!"

"Bye." Analeigh was so quiet you could hardly ever hear her.

"Hey I'm gonna unpack. You wanna help me?" Hannah asked.

"As long as you help us. We have like 10 times the much stuff as you do."

Her mouth dropped. "How did you manage to bring all that much stuff here? But I hope we can share, we all look like the same size."

"Sure." I agreed. Now 52 suitcases took over all of mine and Melissa's floor.

* * *

"Wow that took a long time." I said.

"Yeah. We and we still have to open these purple suitcases." Melissa said.

All our clothes were in a drawer or in the closet, organized, colour coded.

All that was left was the purple suitcases. We opened them and inside were.

2 black skirts, 2 white skirts, 2 purple skirts, 4 white blouses, 2 purple blouses, 5 pairs of white knee socks, 5 Beige tights, Purple flats, Black flats, White boots, Black boots, Purple boots, Black shoes, Black sweatpants, Purple sweatpants, White sweatpants, Purple sweater, Black sweater, White sweater, Purple rain jackets, Purple shirts, Black shirts, White shirts, Black headbands, White headbands, Purple headbands, Purple, White and Black ponytails, Purple bags, White bags, Black bags, and so many other Purple, White or black things.

I left all the things on the floor, when the front door barged open. We all jumped up and ran downstairs.

Two girls stood there. One girl had blond hair, brown eyes, had a normal height and was extremely tanned. Another girl also had blond hair, green eyes, tall and was also extremely tanned. They saw us and smiled.

The green eyed girl stepped forward.

"Hey my name's Givi" she said

"And I'm Cassie the other said.

"I'm Alicia, this is Melissa and this is Hannah. The other girls upstairs. Her names Analeigh." I said.

They smiled and nodded. We helped them bring all their stuff up, and helped them unpack.

* * *

_Bring, Bring._

_Bring, Bring._

"What's that noise?" Melissa asked.

"It's so loud." Cassie agreed.

"I'm guessing it's dinner." I said.

They all nodded in agreement and we all got up from siting in Givi's room. We had all been talking, getting to know each other. When we had been going to go down the stairs, Analeigh door opened quietly.

"Hey you coming with us?" I asked.

""I guess." she mumbled. She joined us and we walked out of the house.

"Hey, does anyone have a map? Givi asked. "I forgot mine in the room."

We all shook our heads.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Givi asked worried

"How about we follow all these people." Analeigh spoke up.

"Wow, and I'm suppose to be smart!" Givi joked.

We followed everyone, and ended up in the humongous dinning room. It was, get ready, BEIGE. I was so amazed it wasn't purple. There was thousands of circular tables in there. They all had numbers on them. After awhile we found table 1W113. We sat down with Hannah to my right, followed by Givi, Analeigh, Melissa and Cassie.

I spoke up.

"You know Analeigh?" She looked up nervously. "You have really pretty eyes." She smiled

"Thanks."

"And I also have this AMAZING shampoo and conditioner, that you have to try tonight. You be soooo amazed at what happens." I said excitedly.

"You really think so?" she asked brightening. "Cause I am so tired of this frizzy, crazy rat nest. Also the chubbiness on me doesn't really boost my confidence."

"Well you know, I've learn't a lot of things from my trainer. I bet I could get you to look like me in 3 weeks." Hannah said.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yepperouni." she said. "You'll be whipped into shape in no time."

"Thanks you guys." she said. "And sorry about being colder to you earlier. I just thought I wasn't going to make any friends."

"Well you got us." Melissa said.

Just then Miss. Violet Brown walked to the front of the room. The room quieted immediately.

"Thank you. I would like to welcome you to another year at Purple Navy School. I would like to also introduce my co-host Mr. Navy Brown." The room was filled with cheering as 'Mr. Navy Brown' stepped on to the stage.

"Seriously, the names have to be colours?" I said leaning into the table.

"I have a feeling this year is going to be very colourful." Analeigh said. We all giggled, even though, we all, even Analeigh, knew the joke was terrible.

The Brown's talked for a long time then they explained the purple/or navy if you're a boy, table will start flashing, when your table's aloud to get your food. (It does that every meal). It also flashes when your group is aloud to leave the room.

We sat up straight, our arms folded neatly on our laps and we were smiling. Our table was picked first. We walked to the buffet place and I grabbed some pasta, ceaser salad, steak and garlic bread. (They had a bunch of random things there). I grabbed a glass of chocolate milk too. We walked back and the other tables started getting up. The food was delicious. I was pretty stuffed. Then our table flashed again. DESSERT! We jumped up and walked over there. There was an all you can eat ice-cream bar, that's open 24-7, with over 50 types of ice cream, and over 50 toppings too. There was also pie, cakes, cookies, cupcakes, brownies, and so many other things. I grabbed a whole bunch of stuff, and my favourite Oreo ice cream, that tasted really super yummy.

* * *

We slowly trudged back to our house. No one remembered our purple keys, except for Analeigh. We thanked her a lot of times. We watched some T.V then went to bed. School started tomorrow at 8:30 Blarg.

* * *

**Ohhh, Please, Please Review. I'm hoping for at least one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to mention that Givi and Cassie are from Australia, so they have accents. Please review!**

* * *

_"WHERE IS SHE?" Zeus yelled, his voice booming through the room._

_"I don't know, we've looked everywhere!" Apollo said. All the other Gods/Goddesses nodded._

_"We need to find her." His voice was urgent._

_"Well what was the last thing she said to you?" Athena asked._

_"She said; 'Just going for a walk daddy, and taking a break. It's crowded and noisy in here. We just need a quiet spot.'."_

_"And you let her go." Poseidon said rubbing his temples._

_"Well how was I to know that she would disappear like that." Zeus replied._

_"Aphrodite and I searched her room," Artemis said. "And we found this newspaper cutout." She held up the newspaper article about Chris._

_"Hmm... Put it in the bin." Artemis walked up to a large bin, put plastic on it, then dropped it in a very large box."_

_"And we also found this in an alleyway." Ares held out some of my cut hair. Aphrodite gasped and grabbed it stroking it like a cat._

_"My beautiful baby! Where have you gone? Your beautiful hair. I worked so hard on it."_

_"Oh, come off it Afro head." Apollo said._

_"How many times have I told you not to call me Afro head." she asked angrily._

_"Anyways anything else.?" Hades asked interrupting the soon to be argument._

_"Her phone." Demeter said holding out my phone. The screen was smashed, and it kept making these weird beeping noises. I remember accidentally stepping on it changing._

_"We found her dress. Also in the alleyway." Hermes said holding out the dress I had been wearing. It was ripped and torn, and it looked as if I had gone to fight someone in a thorn bush. It also had blood on it. When I had stepped on the phone, I had gotten some glass stuck into my foot, then my hand when I had tried to pick up the phone. I had ripped out the glass, thus it had started bleeding like crazy, onto the dress._

_"WE NEED TO GET HER BACK! WHO KNOWS WHERE SHE IS?" Zeus roared._

_Artemis looked at Apollo. "What does your inner oracle say?"_

_"Apollo shook his head, as if trying to clear his head of what's happening. "This may be the end of the world." he said quietly._

* * *

I bolted up in bed. No it was just a dream. A vision. A dream vision. A vision dream. A disioam. A vreasiom. A oh, whatever. I should get back to sleep. After my heart had calmed down I slowly fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe this actually worked." said Analeigh barging into my room waking me up.

"Analeigh-o-, why do you have to come into my room at... wait what time is it?" I asked tiredly pulling myself out of my tangled covers.

"5:30." she said

I looked at Analeigh closer. Her nest was now in perfect curls, that went down to her waist, straight bangs. She also had on a smile.

"Told you it would work." I said.

"I'm still in shock. My hair has never looked this pretty!"

"Do you want me to do your make up?" I asked.

"Yes please!" she said happily.

After I showered with my amazing shampoo, I brushed it. Now it was super straight to my elbow. I brushed my bangs to the right side of my forehead. My favourite part of my new look was my eyes. My bright emerald green eyes. I smiled as I dabbed a bit of mascara and eyeliner on, then a bit of lip gloss. I put on the above the knee black skirt, a white blouse, the knee high white socks, black flats. I put on one of the thin purple sweaters. I grabbed a purple bag/purse as I went into Analeigh's room. She was dressed in her uniform too. I put on a bit more eyeliner than I did for myself. I swooped some mascara on. I brushed on some eyeshadow, and dabbed on some lip gloss. She looked in the mirror, and smiled the biggest smile.

She was speechless. I glanced at her alarm clock. 7:12. We left her room. The others were stumbling around getting ready. At 7:30 we left for breakfast. We got to our table and it flashed. We got up and had pancakes, with butter, syrup, and lots of whipped cream. I also got sausages and bacon. We all ate the deliciously yummy breakfast and went back to our house to brush our teeth. I ate my orange gummy pill thing, and hung around till 8:20. Then we all left for school. All the grade 10's were meeting in the gym. We sat around on chairs, waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, a teacher came up. She had blond hair tied in a bun, and glasses over her green eyes. She looked around her late 20's. She smiled and started telling us information:

"Good morning class. I am Miss. Miles. I am your English 10 teacher. Today each class will only be a half hour long. But also you will have both days classes, so you'll know the teachers and what you'll need for all the classes you are taking. If there are extra curricular activities you are doing, they are canceled for today and tomorrow. Also as a reminder, there is no school tomorrow, as you will have time to get your textbooks, and other necessities. That will be all and if you are starting the day off in my class, please come with me."

I stretched and got up. I walked up to the teacher, who had already started walking up to her class. Hannah was following me.

"Oh you have english too?" I asked. I hadn't known.

"Yep." she said. "Then I have Greek. I'm so interested!"

"Oh, me too." I replied. "Then math."

"Oh, I have Science. Then math."

"Wow I have science after math.

"What's your E block?" she asked.

"Gym."

"Same."

"This is kind of creepy." she laughed.

"F I have swimming."

"Oh, I have Art. Then Drama."

"I didn't really feel like acting, so I chose cooking. H and I?"

"Cooking, then Animal Care. What about your last block?" she asked.

"Music."

"Oh me too!" Hannah yelled out loud.

We had finally reached the class. We went in and the teacher let us sit wherever we wanted. Hannah and I went straight to the back middle. Two other girls sat at the back beside Hannah, and two boys sat beside me. The one beside me had messy raven black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh my god. I found James Potter." I whispered, while Hannah giggled and leaned over my desk pretending to talk to me, while she glanced at him.

"Ten bucks that he has an English accent, and his name is James Potter." I whispered again.

"Your on." She said. We shook hands. The guy beside 'James' had brown hair styled like Justin Bieber with brown eyes. In front of them were his other companions. They were sitting in front of 'James' and me. The guy in front of 'James' had blond hair and blue eyes. The other in front of me had brown hair with his bangs sticking up and blue eyes.

"David Agushdu." Miss. Miles said starting the attendance.

"Here."

"Michael Neulove."

The boy in front of me raised his hand. "It's Mike, and here." He had a British accent.

The teacher wrote that on her attendance sheet, and continued.

Hannah passed me a paper, I have no idea where it came from, I looked at it. _I'm already bored._

I grabbed her pencil and replied;_ Really! We are doing attendance, which is a lot better than a test._

"Alicia Evans."

"Here." I said

"Hannah Falconer."

"Present." she said. The teacher smiled and then gave her a pencil, because she asked for a present. Hahaha. I think this teacher's trying to be funny. Anyways...

I kept her other pencil and we kept on passing notes.

Just then another note was on my desk. I looked down and read; **Passing notes already Love?**

I looked around and my eyes stopped and stared at 'James' who was staring back at me.

"James Potter." A few snickers went around the class.

"Here." James said in a british accent. Now this was actually really weird. Who would name their kid that? I looked at Hannah, and she groaned and passed me a ten dollar bill.

"Hello class, we will now start with a game." the teacher said.

Oh yay! We are so lucky.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but who knows how much longer that would be till I updated. Please Review, and I will try to write as much as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ding. Ding. Ding. Everybody jumped up and quickly left the classroom. I stuffed  
my paper that had a list of school supplies on it into my bag."Wow interesting class huh?" Hannah asked walking up beside me.

"Yeah I guess." The game we had played was to write 3 things about yourself and one thing that was a lie. Then your class had to guess which one was the lie. The guy in front of me Mike, kept on stretching his arms and head onto my desk. It was so annoying. But his lie had been pretty good. I had thought he had a british accent, but he had faked it. He's actually Canadian. And James...Urgh. He had already started to call me love, and he kept on moving closer to me. And then the teacher had decided that the spot we had been sitting in that class, was our spot for the rest of the year. I hope that stupid James Potter isn't in any more of my classes. Hannah and I walked down to the Greek classroom. The class was already half full and Hannah and I walked to the middle of the class. Analeigh and Melissa came in the class, and they smiled at us and waved. They then sat down beside me. Just then the bell rang, and the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. Then the teacher walked in.

He was bald and had brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow and green striped tie. "Good morning class!" He boomed, making the class go silent. "I am Mr. Ceven and I will be your Greek teacher for the year. I will call attendance, and then we can start our projects for the term." The class groaned. He ignored us, and quickly called attendance.

After he finished, he held out a hat and started talking about the project.

"You will each pick a name out of this hat and then you will write a long report and present it in front of the class. Each presentation should be atleast 10 minutes long. This will be the only project we will have this term. When I call your name please come pick a name out of the hat, and then read it out loud." He said. Then he looked at his attendance list.

"David Agushdu." David stood up and walked towards the hat. He put his fingers in the hat and pulled a slip out.

"Hades." He read off the piece of paper. He then walked back towards his desk.

The names started to be pulled out of the hat. Athena. Ares. Dionysus. Demeter. Apollo. Heapheastus.

I realized that it was kind of wierd that people we going to be talking about my parents and researching them. Finally I was called up. I wondered who I was going to get. maybe Zeus. I stuck my hand into the hat and felt around for a piece of paper. I picked one and brought it up and unfolded it. I gasped. How could that name possible get into that hat?

"Alysa." I said. I wasn't even a godess. Well I was Kind of. When I turn fifteen I become a full godess. I'm fourteen now, but my birthday is on December 15th, which is coming up in a few months. I slowly walked back to my desk. Then Hanah went up and picked Zeus. Melissa went up after more names and got Artemis. And lastly Analeigh went up and got Poseidon. Mr. Ceven then gave us a sschool supply sheet for his class and then let us do what we wanted to do until the bell rang. Melissa and I went into the corner of the room.

"How is it even possible to get Alysa. I'm not even in the ancient times." I hissed.

"Yes you were. When you research yourself on the internet you'll find out. And I got my mom. That's just as wierd."

"Hmmm... Did you have any visions last night?"

She shook her head. "You?" I nodded then quickly told it to her.

"Well that would be kind of stupid for the world to end. I mean you're just this girl that keeps the Gods from fighting and ohhh. I kind of get it.

I nodded. "Yes. I've helped the Gods be a bit more civil around each other." Just then the bell rang and I jumped up grabing my bag, as I went out the door.

In math and science I knew no one minus my favorite two people in the world. James and Mike. Mike in front of me, stretching every other second and James behind me constantly whispering to me. By the end of those classes I was really P.O. I walked into Gym, followed by James and Mike. Also Cassie and Givi were in this class. This gym class we sat down,while the teachers lectured us about how important physical activity was and me of course being the lucky person I was got stuck in between You know who. As soon as the bell rung I jumped up knocking both James and Mike on to the floor. I then walked right out of the gym. I found all my friends and we walked towarsds the dinning hall together. We sat at our table while Ms. Brown told us that we will be getting our lockers tomorrow. We then waited for awhile till our table lighted up then we quickly ate.

Swimming- Our teacher Mr. Lobs told us that there were 25 levels to pass in order to get 100% in his class. Each level being 4%.

Cooking- Our teacher Ms. Cook** (A/N: My cooking teacher is actually called Ms. Cook)** Told us what we were going to be making this year.

Horse Care- We were going to learn everything about horses, and of course ride them.

Animal Care- We were going to learn a lot about animals.

Music- Music is like Glee. We have to make up a concert with the minimum of 20 songs, about a topic. You get bonus marks if it's about something in your life. You pick you're own band group, from the band class. I have a drummer, a pianist, 2 guitarists, a violinist, a backup singer, and 2 others that can play any instrument. I will tell you their names later. Finally the bell rang ending the day.

I walked back to my home and opened the door. I sighed and went to drop off my things in my room, and organized what I needed to buy tomorrow for school supplies. Just then my door swung open. It was Hannah.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"We get to go to the mall tomorrow." She shrieked.

"Oh my goodness, No way!" I said sarcastically.

"Way!" she screamed, ignoring my sarcastic tone. "We get to go shopping. Ohh, we should shop together!"

"Totally! Why don't you go tell the others this big exciting news."

"Okay!." She ran out of the room, looking for the others. I giggled, and finished organizing, then decided to go have a snack. I met Mellisa down there.

"Hey." I said as I went into the cuboard and grabbed some pretzels.

"Hey yourself." she replied. "How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess. There's that guy James Potter, and he's sooo annnoying! I mean he passed me a note this morning, and he's already calling me love, and I have no idea why he talks to me. I mean I wasn't even talking to him!" I ranted.

"Well, my day was fine." was all she said. She got up and left the kitchen, leaving me there chewing on a pretzel.


End file.
